


Of Games and Tears

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: 3ds, Fire Emblem Echoes game, Gen, Kiran more stressed out on video games than on battlefield, Losing to one percent crits by enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Kiran conveniently had his 3DS with him and played with it while others wondered why he cried sometimes.





	Of Games and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about frustrations about FE Echoes, so why not?

The Summoner has a very strange device with him sometimes.

No, it was not a phone. That was something they already knew when Kiran introduced to them.

(There was an incident involving the camera and recording, but that was something the Order of Heroes had agreed to never bring up again)

It was something different, it apparently can flip (Kiran tried his best, but he didn’t succeed in explaining it); two screens, one on top and one on bottom; 4 buttons each on the bottom screen; and it showed much more complicated images than Kiran’s phone.

Kiran explained that this was more for entertainment than business, claiming that it was a way to “destress”, but every time they saw him with the device, he seemed more stress than in battles.

(Fae claimed that she heard the Summoner screaming in rage as he was on the device, saying something along the lines of “1 percent! Screw you!” or “That was practically a guaranteed hit! WHY?!”)

One day, Kiran had to take something from his room, and left his device on the table (he explained it was called a 3DS). This prompted some young members (and some old) to poke around with the device.

“Huh…” Nowi said, pressing one of the buttons “What makes Kiran like this so much?”

The screen showed something, possibly a battle, judging by the weapons and the uniforms. There are some pegasus knights, two Barons, and two archers. There seemed to be an enemy that the characters have to defeat.

“Intriguing.” Robin said, trying to imitate the way Kiran held the 3DS “Last time I check…”

She pressed on some buttons, and with some difficulties, managed to learn how to move a Baron into battle.

“Now…” she checked an enemy unit “Oops.”

“What is it?” Fae asked.

“I accidentally moved a unit in front of a witch, but I think he’ll be fine.” Robin said.

“Wow, other me is failing in battle tactics.” the male Robin snickered.

“Then why don’t you try?” the female Robin challenged.

Robin gladly accepted the console and imitated the way Kiran used the console with little difficulties, and successfully taken out an enemy unit.

“Not bad.” she said.

But then the upper screen flashed “Enemy Phase”, and one of the witches on the foe’s side transported a few spaces away from the Baron, and attacked him.

“It’s okay, he’ll live.” the female Robin said.

But suddenly, there was a sound, and the witch had taken out the Baron.

There was suddenly a crash, and all of the members stared at Kiran, who had dropped his book, and looking very distressed.

“Someone died?” he asked quietly.

Both Robins nodded mutely.

Kiran dropped his head in his face and let out the most anguished cry they ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> The sound was actually the crit, which I don't know how to write it out.  
> The Baron was Lukas.  
> Kiran was playing Fire Emblem Echoes, where guaranteed hits are not so guaranteed and 1 percent crits can change the whole tide of the battlefield.  
> I played it once where I expected Lukas to survive a hit from a witch, due to his high HP, but the one percent crit just killed him. Made me so mad, and the worse part was that I was grinding for exp.  
> Delthea missed a 90+ percent hit rate, and almost killed herself when a knight mercenary attacked her at Maria's battle.


End file.
